


Sanguinerò per te

by Romennim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lì per lì, Bilbo capisce a malapena cosa sta succedendo, cosa i suoi occhi stanno vedendo. C'è qualcosa che luccica nella mano dell'uomo, un centinaio di sfumature di luce e brillantezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinerò per te

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll bleed out for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272624) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> La storia originale è stata ispirata da questa fanart bellissima, [Bilbo's decision](http://gorrybear.deviantart.com/art/Bilbo-s-decision-484821344), di [GorryBear](http://gorrybear.deviantart.com/).
> 
> Prima di proseguire, leggete attentamente i tag per favore. Questa non è una storia a lieto fine.

Dopo l'incontro (Bilbo è così disorientato e dolorante che non sa davvero dire quale fosse il tema dell'incontro; non sa se gli altri hanno notato la sua inattenzione o meno, e semplicemente non gli _importa_ ), Bard gli si avvicina dando a malapena un'occhiata all'angolo dove tutti sono riuniti e porge una mano, stando attento a nascondere con il suo corpo quello che sta facendo.

Lì per lì, Bilbo capisce a malapena cosa sta succedendo, cosa i suoi occhi stanno vedendo. C'è qualcosa che luccica nella mano dell'uomo, un centinaio di sfumature di luce e brillantezza. Il cuore di Bilbo salta un battito, poi si ferma del tutto. Si sente come se stesse soffocando, affogando in luce e dolore e rimpianto, e am-

Una mano stringe la sua spalle, tenendolo in piedi, mentre una voce blatera scuse.

“Mi dispiace, Bilbo, non avrei dovuto sorprenderti in questo modo, per favore, perdonami...”

Apre la bocca, ma nessuna parola esce. Sussulta e poi tira su lo sguardo, verso il viso di Bard. L'espressione dell'uomo è un misto di auto-disapprovazione e genuina preoccupazione, ma Bilbo non riesce a trovare la forza di dire che sta bene, perché la bugia richiede troppo sforzo. Si sente così trasparente ultimamente - - nessuno gli crederebbe comunque.

“È... È tutto a posto,” dice alla fine.

Chiaramente non è vero, ma è una bugia più piccola, e Bard non dice nulla al riguardo. Bilbo non può davvero dire che il suo cuore si sta spezzando di nuovo, dopo tutto.

“Mi dispiace,” ripete Bard per l'ennesima volta - - Bilbo si chiede come sia possibile che nessuno abbia ancora notato quello che sta succedendo tra di loro. Si piega un attimo sul lato, in modo da vedere oltre le gambe ridicolmente lunghe dell'uomo, e si accorge che l'intera stanza li sta guardando, e una moltitudine di espressioni preoccupate sono dirette verso di lui. Non sa se essere grato o meno che nessuno sia ancora intervenuto.

“Ho solo pensato che... A parte essere tua, ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere averla.” _Come pegno, come promemoria, come ricordo,_ Bilbo sa che Bard continuerebbe, ma non lo fa.

Bard è una persona piena di tatto, almeno la maggior parte delle volte (tirare fuori dal nulla l'Arkengemma non è stato affatto uno dei suoi momenti migliori). Questa volta, però, l'uomo non sa tutto, altrimenti non gli avrebbe offerto la pietra come se fosse solo ricordo di un amico: Bard ha perso sua moglie e Bilbo non crede che l'uomo sarebbe così superficiale o così crudele da sventolare l'Arkengemma di fronte a lui in questo modo.

Comunque, Bard non sa, e Bilbo deve decidere. Prendere la dannata pietra o rifiutarla, rischiando di dover rivivere la stessa situazione un'altra volta in futuro?

A malapena credendoci lui stesso, Bilbo allunga la mano. Senza una parola, Bard deposita la pietra nella sua mano. Al contatto, una sensazione calda inizia a diffondersi attraverso il suo palmo e su per il braccio. In pochi secondi, Bilbo sente come se una calda, tenera presenza lo stesse avviluppando. Un singhiozzo quasi lo strozza. Prima, quando l'ha toccata per rubarla a Thorin, la pietra ha brillato, ma è rimasta inerte.

Ora però… ora, è come se qualcuno, come se _Thorin_ , lo stesse avvolgendo in un abbraccio amorevole e no, Bilbo non ce la può fare. Non può.

Un singhiozzo gli sfugge, e prima che qualcuno possa dire qualcosa, la sua mano si chiude attorno pietra, cullandola al suo petto, ed Bilbo è fuori dalla porta, correndo verso la sua stanza, e le lacrime lo accecano.

Non sa come, ma raggiunge la sua stanza e, una volta dentro, collassa sul pavimento. Tiene l'Arkengemma il più possibile vicina al suo cuore e giace lì, stringendola forte, come se potesse scomparire in ogni momento. L'ha odiato con passione, il ricordo fisico della lenta discesa di Thorin nella pazzia, di cosa il suo amore è stato capace di fare, accecato dal suo orgoglio pieno d'odio. Ma ora, in questo momento, è la sua unica ancora nel mare di dolore che minaccia di sopraffarlo.

Bilbo giace lì, per minuti, per ore, per giorni, per l' _eternità_ , assorbendo il calore del suo amore perduto, e sogna di un futuro che non potrà mai essere.


End file.
